Shaft cutting machine in the market is composed of attached plate of which its one size is holder of shaft which is could hold shaft when the shaft is in desired range or release the holding when the shaft is being cut for adjust the length of axle again. This type of said machine is controlled by manual that to be use the expertise of technician in adjusting the length of shaft to be cut.